A Worthy Apprentice
by mimic91
Summary: The first in a Titans AU series. Robin has been Slades apprentice for six months, against his will. Robin must now work with Slade's new discovery to get free and save his friends. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans

A Worthy Apprentice

Location: Slade Wilson's base of operations, outskirts of Jump City

Time: Six months from now

It really is a dark place. Shadows jumped from wall to wall like ghosts. The slightest light illuminated the entire area. But then, Slade had always been a fan of the shadows. Made him more mysterious, more unpredictable. It connected to a fiery pit, where his endless armies poured out of. It wasn't really that hard to get used to. He had spent most of his youth in dark places.

At the moment, the young man sat in a large chair, with black velvet for the seat cover. He stared intently at the large computer screen in front of him, as he did every day. Movie files played, showing the chaos that came with the largest robbery string in the history of the city. The noise from the speakers blared, catching every scream, cry, and punch. He didn't need the speakers. He used them anyway, but he didn't need them. He remembered every last punch, scream, and cry of it, as if it had just happened five minutes ago.

He had been there. He was the cause.

The young man watched the screen as it shifted from robbery to robbery, break in to break in, attack to attack. He did this every day. He wanted to remind himself why he hated himself so much. The young man watched each file with cold eyes, never looking to anything else. He sat there, watching every video. Until there was only one left. He looked at it. The file has a name, and as he moved the mouse over the name, his eyes absorbed the words.

File: Titans.

The man clicked the file.

He watched as a video of the Teen Titans played. Most of the Teen Titans, anyway. He watched, as a single figure jumped from side to side, dodging blasts and swinging their fists into the hero's faces. Every timea titanwas hit, he hated himself a little more.

_The figure jumped over a blue beam of energy fired by the largest one with ease. While in the air, he kicked out, and caught the green one in the chest. The changeling fell over backwards._

The man curled his hands into a fist.

_Using the green one as leverage, he swung his feetat the stomach of the hooded one. She raised a small black shield in front of her, and the small disk most of the blow. She lowered the shield, but the figure was expecting that. He threw a small yellow disk at her, and landed at her feet. It exploded, forceing her against a wall._

His grip tightened.

_Turning swiftly, he went in low against the large one. The machine man blocked every shot, then threw his own punch. The figure jumped over it, and smashed both feet into the mans face._

The man felt sick.

_The figure turned and looked directly at the alien. He hesitated, before throwing several disks at the girl. The caught her, and she cried out. She fell to the ground, bleeding in several places._

The man felt his heart rip, as if the blades had caught him too.

Suddenly, the movie closed, replaced by the head of a man. He wore a black and orange mask, which reveled only one eye. Their were a few air holes were a normal mans mouth would be. The eye that showed was cold and piercing.

"Apprentice," the man know as Slade said, in his dark and mysterious voice. The man stared into the eye, hate and malice burning through his blue eyes. "Gizmo has detected a large power source coming this way. I would like you to go and make sure it gets here."

The man looked at Slade. "What kind of power?" he said in a voice which only hinted at his resentment for this man in front of him.

"He believes it to be a meta." Slade said, in that same mysterious voice. "And I could use another one in my army. Go retrieve them and bring them back here. Understood?"

The man looked up at Slade. "Yes." Slade looked at the man in front of him. He glared at him over the web cam.

"What was that?" He asked, in that sinister voice of his. The man looked at him. "I do believe you forgot something, apprentice. How do we finish conversations?" The man didn't reply. He just glared at him. The older man raised his hand, which held a small trigger. "You slip up during our talks, my finger might slip on this trigger. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He placed his thumb dangerously close to the red button on top of the trigger.

Horror filled the young mans eyes. "No! Please!" The older man looked at him.

"Then I repeat my earlier question: Do you understand?" For the first time since they began to talk, the young man broke eye contact.

"Yes…master."

Slade moved his thumb off the button. "Good. Now go." The video flickered for a moment, and then turned off. The apprentice looked at the ground, hating himself and Slade more and more by the second. Slowly, he rose to his feet. He looked down at his hands as he stood.

Blood dripped from the scratches all over his palm. His fingers had dug themselves into his flesh while he had watched the fight. It was not the first time. In fact, it happened every time he watched that particular movie. The young man finally reached his full height.

He reached out and grabbed the Slade symbol that had been on the desk next to the mouse. Placing it on chest, Robin walked away from the room.

* * *

Theres the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed. Please review. 


	2. New recruit

Time: 4:10 pm, August 14th

Location: Desert between Jump City and El Paso

The sun is always the first thing you think about when you hear the word desert. I mean, that's the whole point. Unless you can't hear, then you think about ice cream and cake. After the sun, you think cactuses, sand, and the occasional roadrunner and coyote. You never think of the mountains that cover the landscape. Or the cold nights that put winter to shame. Or the giant killer scorpions. No one ever thinks of them.

One of said scorpions was at the moment chasing down its dinner. The girl ran, looking back occasionally. The scorpion slashed its tail out, aiming for the girl's head. She ducked, barely managing to get out of the way in time. She kept running. The monster hissed loudly, before shooting its stinger out again. Again it missed, but managed to hit the wall of rock behind her.

One of the shards of stone managed to get her arm, and knocked her off balance. She fell to the ground in a heap. She shook her head, disoriented. She noticed a small silver butterfly comb lying next to her. She reached out to get it, but the tip of the monsters tail smashed hard into it. She yelped before getting up and running again. She kept running, darting from side to side to avoid the swipes from the giant hunter. She kept sprinting until she saw it. A huge wall of nothing but earth. No way would she be able to get around it.

"She's good, but not as good as she needs to be." A sixteen-year-old girls voice criticized.

Robin looked at the girl from his spot at the top of the wall. He pressed a small button on his earpiece. "She could be trained." He said, with a small hint of annoyance. The girl on the other side of the line laughed.

"C'mon birdbrain, we both know you're a growing boy. We both know exactly what kind of training you would give a pretty little blonde in tattered clothes."

"Jinx, if you don't have any information for me, shut up. You insult me enough back home already."

The young sorceress scoffed. "**I** don't think so."

"Of course you don't, you're the one making the insults." "Point taken, Birdbrain. Just make sure you advert your eyes. That things about to kill Blondie, and we don't want you to be emotionally scarred."

Robin looked back down. The girl was cornered. No way would she survive. He slipped a small Slade insignia out of his belt. They had made him leave behind the birdarangs when he made that deal with the devil. These were made of stronger metal, were lighter, and caused more damage. But it didn't matter how strong they were. He still missed the old red things.

He crouched, getting ready to jump into action. Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet shifted. For a second he lost his balance, but quickly regained it. He stared down at the girl in amazement. Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow. Her gloved hands seemed to be giving off the same aura. And she was grinning. She was grinning a cocky, assured, nothing-in-the-worlds-gonna-stop-me- kinda way. She yelled out in concentration, and a huge chunk of the wall came clean off. Robin could feel his mouth drop. She raised her hands above her head, and then brought them down. Gravity took its course as the huge slab of stone fell to the earth. It crushed the scorpion. Its tail twitched, before falling limply to the side. The girl brushed herself off. Robin was still in a sense of shock. The pause was broken by a teenage girls voice.

"Okay, maybe she is good." Robin stared at her. He clicked the button in his ear. "Who is she?" he asked. "Looks like you're gonna find out." Jinx replied.

Robin nodded, and then started jumping from rock to rock, before getting to ground level.

The blonde girl smiled at her handiwork. That thing had been chasing her for miles. Maybe she could finally take a break. She turned and saw a figure jumping from rock to rock. "Crap." She sighed, before clenching her hands into fists.

She raised her fists, and some of the rocks on the ground rose into the air. She yelled out in concentration as she shot hundreds of pebbles at the figure. He moved at amazing speed, dodging each rock with amazing skill. The girl was shocked he was able to dodge every rock. She started to get angry and fired even larger rocks at him, even faster. She grinned when she saw he was starting to have trouble dodging all of them. Then he pulled out a staff. He smirked before slashing out with the staff, destroying each rock. Terra felt herself sweat. This guy was good.

She felt herself starting to lose control. She placed her hands against her head as she fell to her knees. "Don't lose controldon't lose controldon't lose control…" she began to chant, trying not to lose what little restraint she still had.

Robin felt the ground start to shake. Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared underneath him. He noticed it, and looked up. A huge boulder was falling, and was going to crush both of them. He gritted his teeth, before leaping into action. He pushed the girl out of the way, before rolling out of the way and landing on top of her. He landed hard against the ground, and looked back. He saw the huge chunk of earth slam hard against where they had been just a second ago. He sighed out in relief, for the first time realizing he had been holding his breath. He looked down, and got his first good look at the girl.

She had a long curtain of blonde hair. She wore a pair of goggles around her neck. She had large blue eyes that looked like the endless sky. Then he noticed she was blushing a deep crimson. He looked down and noticed how his hands were on her budding breasts. Robin felt his entire face go deep red as it felt like all the blood in his body went straight to his face. He got up quickly, trying not to catch her eye. Once the blood began to return to his body, he reached his hand out to help her out. She was still blushing, but she took it and stood.

After a slight pause, he coughed before reaching out his hand. "Hi, I'm Robin." The girls face lit up. "You're Robin?" she exclaimed. He nodded, and she smiled. "I'm meeting Robin! Sweet!" She banged her hand against his. "I'm Terra. Cool to meet ya." She said, beaming. But then a puzzled expression replaced it. "Didn't recognize you in the black and orange. Why'd you change?"

Robins smile faded slowly. "I…the colors just stopped working for me." He said. She nodded. "How'd the rest of the Titans deal with it? Where are they anyway?" A depressed expression now appeared on Robins face. "I haven't been a titan for a while."

She looked surprised, then sad. "Sorry." She said, and she meant it. He nodded. "I've been working with Slade for six months now." She noticed the hate in his voice when he mentioned the name.

"So, why are you out here in the desert?" He said, trying to change the subject. She looked up, and then looked back at the desert. "I was taking a walk before gruesome back there saw me. Why'd ya come out here anyway?" She said, in an accusatory voice. He smiled. "I was sent to come get you. We'd like to invite you to come join us back at Jump."

Terra looked away for a second, thinking. She turned back to Robin. "I don't know…" Robin looked at her. "Its better than living in a cave." She blushed. "I've got a flashlight." She squeaked.

Robin grinned. "Luckily for us, we have better then flashlights."

She smiled. "…Alright. I guess I can crash for the night."

He nodded. Robin then pressed the button on his earpiece. "You get that Jinx?" "Loud and clear loverboy." Jinx's voice replied. "Go ahead and head home. Jinx over and out."

Robin nodded. He looked at Terra. She smiled. He smiled back. "This way." He said, pointing to the city. She nodded, and started to walk with him. After a minute or two, she took his hand in hers. She squeezed his muscular hand. He squeezed her dainty hand. Maybe this won't be so bad… she thought to herself.

Location: Training room in Slades base

Time: One month later

"Good Terra. Keep it up!" Robin yelled as Terra moved. She darted from ring to ring. Her goggles were on, and she was running another course in the danger room. Slade had been pushing them harder then he had in the last month. It was even stranger that she'd never even seen Slade. He just talked to Robin. Maybe something was up…she just wished she knew.

"Terra, look out!" Terra turned in time to see a buzz saw slice towards her. She leaped to the side, but was still cut a little by it. She rolled, and then faced the saw. She raised her hands and a giant fist of rock crushed the machine into hundreds of parts. Terra looked at Robin. His eyes had been full of worry. They were returning to their normal cool selves. But she saw it anyway. She beamed. "Last one?" She yelled out. Robin nodded. He walked out to where she stood.

He had just reached her spot when they heard a clap. "A little rough around the edges my dear, but you are getting better. Who knows what you could do in a year?"

A man wearing an orange and black armor walked from a open door. Only one eye was visible, and he walked gracefully, like a king. She felt Robins hand clench into a fist. Terra could take one guess who this man was. "Thank you. I try." Terra replied, not looking him in the eye. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Slade nodded. He then turned to the crowd of meta's in the room. Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Cinderblock, and a couple others turned to watch him. "We strike tomorrow. I believe we're ready."

"Who are we attacking?" Robin asked. "Isn't it obvious, my young apprentice?" Slade stared Robin in the eye. Neither of them blinked.

"The Teen Titans of course."

_She was running. She couldn't see who. But she knew someone was chasing her. As if on cue, the ground underneath her exploded. She ran, trying to get away from whomever was chasing her. _

"_You betrayed us!" came a voice. She looked back and saw a young man of 23 running after her. Behind him was a crow of people. All of them wanted to drive a stake through her face._

"_I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Terra yelled. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she fell to her knees. _

"_That doesn't change a thing!" The man said, before raising a hand of pure energy. He aimed it at her. "Goodbye Terra…and good riddance!" He shot the blast at her…_

…And Terra woke up with a shriek. She looked around. She was not dieing. She did not have a beam of energy blasting into her face. But she was shaking. And the tears on her face were real. Terra crouched into a small ball on top of her bed. She hugged her knees as she sobbed.

Robin was watching the video again. He hadn't watched yet today. _The orange girl took several disks to the arm…_Robin felt his fingers enter his palm. He heard a pair of feet stop at his door and then heard a knock. It wouldn't be Slade. If he wanted to talk, he'd use the com link. Robin clicked the off button on his computer before turning to the door. "Come in." He said.

The door opened, and the slim figure of Terra appeared. He saw tear streaks running down her cheeks. He got up and ran over to her. "Terra! Are you okay? What happened?" Terra looked at him for a second, then turned away. "I…I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Robin was taken aback, and could feel his face turning red. Terra just then realized what she had just said, and turned crimson. "I mean…not like that I mean can I just you know I don't know share the bed with you nothing sexual-" "I get it." Robin said, feeling the blush disappearing. "Its fine." She smiled, still blushing.

She walked slowly into his room as he closed the door. "Nice digs." She said, grinning at Robin. He smiled. She walked over to Robin's bed and slowly got in. Robin decided not to finish the video tonight and got in bed with her. He decided that he should leave his clothes on. They lay there for a while, just thinking.

Suddenly, Terra burst into tears. Robin turned, surprised. "Terra, what's going on?" he asked, horrified that the girl was crying next to him for no reason. "Robin…I just-I'm sorry but-I.-" She placed her head against his chest and sobbed into it. Robin started to slowly stroke her head. "Terra what is it?" He asked. She looked at him, still crying.

"Its just, why I was running…Robin, I tried to help, I really did. You have to believe me, it's all I wanted to do! I just wanted to be a hero. I just wanted to help. But I lost control…and I…I hurt a lot of people I loved. I didn't mean to and I would do anything to change it, but I can't. And I'm afraid I'm gonna lose control and hurt you." Robin stared at the young blonde. Their eyes had met. "Its just…Robin, I really like you, and I think I love you and…" Terra stopped talking, having run out of words. She then leaned forward and kissed Robin on the lips.

Robin couldn't figure out what to do. He didn't kiss back. She broke the kiss and looked at him, tears still in her eyes. "Terra…" he began. "I love you to, but I love someone else to. I don't know if I lover her more then I love you, but-" Terra placed a finger to his lips, and he stopped talking.

She smiled at him. "Decide later," she said. She then leant forward and kissed him passionately. This time Robin kissed back. They rolled around on his bed for a while before they progressed…

"So, who is it?" Terra asked. Both of them were lying naked under Robins covers, and they had been talking for a while. "What do you mean?" Robin asked, looking at her. "I mean, who's the other girl?" She replied. Robin looked away before facing her. "Starfire." Terra smiled. "Makes sense. You two make a good couple." She placed her head against his chest. "I'm not saying we don't though." Robin smiled. He stroked her hair. "Have you decided who you like better?" she asked. Robin thought about it for a minute, but then sadly shook his head. She nodded before placing her head against his chest again.

Terra stared off into space for a minute before looking up at Robin. "Why'd you leave the Titans anyway?" She asked.

A depressed look came onto his face again. "Slade…Slade has thousands of probes in each of their body. They have enough power in them to kill each one of them." Terra's eyes became wide. "If I don't do anything he says, he will kill them." He looked at the ground. "He'll kill my best friends…" he trailed off.

She watched him sadly. She forced his head up, and looked at him in the eye. She leaned forward and the two kissed. She looked back at him "So if Robin helps the Titans, they die?" He nodded. She thought about it for a minute. "Who said Robin had to help them?" she said. Robin thought about that. He thought about that for a long time before smiling. Terra had just given him an idea…

Hey guys. I just wanted to write a full after thought for this chapter…

I'm not a fan of RxT, but it works for the story at this point. The story dose get darker over time, and I haven't figured out an ending yet. Maybe Robin gets Terra, maybe he gets Starfire, and maybe he gets no one. I don't know yet.

Depending on how this story goes, I might make a follow-up story for it.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, even if you didn't like it.


End file.
